Unbound Ride
by Jackson Teller
Summary: Opie Winston never figured his life would turn to hell when he was locked up on the inside. But he was wrong...
1. Chapter 1

She was trying to run away from her past, she didn't want anything to do with his decision to rejoin the MC after being locked away for five years. Being locked away from her, and them just being married when it happened. But when something winds up forcing her where about, and seeing him for the first time in ten years...Life gets a lot more hectic...


	2. Wounded

Standing in the kitchen, I kept my hands plastered on the kitchen sink staring out the window. My heart was racing in my chest as my hands trembled below my grasp. Everything was in a whirl wind at the moment. My husband had took off early in the morning hours to help his MC with a run. The sun had risen and still no sign of her husband.

Everything in our small home was quiet as a mouse. I heard bike engines roaring in the distant as I quickly released my grasp of the kitchen sink counter as I rush through the house. I yank the front door open to see the local PD escorting the two members that were on their bikes. The bikes pulled up outside of the home as I jogged off the porch and down the side walk towards my husband who was swinging himself off the bike.

"Ope." I said running into his arms thankful that he was alive and not dead.

His arms slowly slipped around me and I could feel all the tension built up in his body. I slowly pulled back looking at Jackson, whom everyone called Jax and Sheriff Wayne Unsure. My gaze slowly lifted to Opie to see the look he had on his face. Tears glazing his brown orbs as I felt my heart breaking, "Opie." I whispered.

"Sarah, Opie is…" Wayne was cut off by Jax.

"Let Ope." Jax said.

"Opie." I whispered staring at my husband.

"Babe." Opie began as he paused as a stray tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm under arrest. It went wrong, and I was the one who done it." Opie said.

I felt everything breaking down as I took and began trembling. Opie lent down kissing my lips deeply as he took and looked at Wayne when he pulled back. Wayne walked over cuffing him as he took and escorted him to the car. I stood on the sidewalk watching Wayne put my husband in the back of the cop car and pulling out. Watching the car disappear into the horizon I dropped to my knees screaming out as I lent forwards.

Feeling a set of arms go around me I quickly elbow the person off. I get to my feet turning towards Jax with narrowed eyes, "This is because of you and that stupid MC." I told him as I walked away from him.

"Sarah!" He shouted my name trying to get me to stop.

I ignored him as I pushed the front door open and stepped inside. Opie took the blame for something he didn't do. I couldn't understand why Opie had taken the fall for something he didn't do. I knew Opie like the back of my hand, he couldn't harm a fly. I turned around punching the door as hard as I could feeling something crack inside of it. I winced shaking it off as I rubbed a hand over my face to wipe the tears away. I walked through the house grabbing a duffel bag and packing up as much as I could in it.

I sat down at the kitchen table pulling the pack of Marlboro Lights out and lighting one up. I sighed exhaling the toxic fumes as I began writing Opie a letter explaining everything that I could. I frowned getting up as I took and walked out making sure the house was locked. I walked to the truck and tossed my bag into it getting up in it. I cranked the engine up and backed out heading to the Police Station. I had to tell him goodbye before I left this shit hole for good.

[line]

Sitting in the chair she waited for Wayne to bring Opie down to where she was sitting in the small visitor room. This was a small shit hole, which was no good. I couldn't get Opie to see that. He saw the good, the only good he saw was the MC. Nothing more. Propping my elbow up onto the table I rested the side of my head against my hand sighing. I had no idea what I was going to tell him. How I was going to tell him. This was my high school sweetheart, my childhood boyfriend.

I looked up hearing the rattling of chains as I stood up seeing Wayne bringing Opie to me. "You got ten minutes, Sarah." Wayne said.

I nodded my head as I took and sat down and so did Opie. An officer stood in the corner watching us as I sighed. I slid the note across the table. The officer started to say something but Wayne told him to shut up. I looked down at my wedding band as I glanced up and looked at Opie, "Why'd you take the fall?" I asked him.

"Because it's what we do for our brotherhood." Opie replied to me.

"Can't you see that damn MC is killing you? Killing us!" I shouted.

"If you feel that fucking way then leave." Opie shouted at me with narrowed eyes.

I looked at him feeling the tighting in my chest like someone was squeezing my heart into a million pieces. I let a small trembling sop emerge from my lips as the tears slowly falling from my eyes. I could see Opie's eyes soften as he tried to reach across, but I pulled my hands back placing them in my lap.

"I—I'm sorry." Opie said as I shook my head.

"Whatever, Ope." I said getting up and taking the wedding band off. I laid it at his hands, "I'm not staying around if that's how you feel. You, and Jackson can take this god damn club and shove it." I told him before walking out.

I heard a sob escape his lips as I didn't look back. I wasn't looking back or going back. I was going to look ahead, and do what I needed to bring the club down, along with my _brother._

**_A/N:  
>This chapter is sent in the past so many of you know. Hope you enjoy! <em>**


End file.
